


I didn't cry

by Willia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, OS, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went to your funeral, the other day. I didn't cry. I couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't cry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Je n'ai pas pleuré](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393241) by [Willia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia). 



> Hey ! So this is a translation of my own fiction. An old one, since it's Reichenbach-related.  
> My mother language is French, so :  
> 1) If you're French you should probably read the original version, which is probably way better  
> 2) If you see any mistake or weird sentence lying around please tell me, I didn't get this fiction beta-ed before posting it ^_^  
> Have a nice time :)

I didn't cry.

I promise.

You asked me in a dream, and I didn't cry.

As usual. I didn't speak a word.

I came around to the funeral, and stayed in the shadow.

I didn't cry.

I listened to them pour their shallow apologies.

They didn't know you, you know.

I did. And yet I didn't cry.

I watched the leaves flying away, sullen.

I felt the cold wind on my cheeks.

I breathed the air that stunk of indifference.

The taste of tears reached my mouth.

But I didn't cry.

And I left, when it was over.

Because it is, now.

But I didn't cry. I promise. Not a single tear.

I went back to Baker Street. I went back home.

Do you remember all that we lived in this flat ?

I did.

All night.

And then only, I cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on translating a lot of my fanfictions in English, so if you don't speak French but are interested in reading more of what I do then please stick around :)  
> Who knows, we could become friends...


End file.
